Nowy chart w Psim patrolu
Uwaga! To opowiadanie piszę sama! Będzie opowiadać ono o tym że w Psim patrolu jest nowa suczka: Martine, która jest chartem perskim - Saluki. Za pierwszym razem pieski nie mają do niej zaufania... Rozdział 1 Pewnego dnia Ashira i Shina niestety musiały wracać do Afryki, gdzie mieszka jej rodzina. Oczywiście zabrały także swoje zwierzaki: Chilli i Spitza oraz Frosty i Darfpina. Oczywiście nadal będą członkiniami Psiego patrolu. Wszyscy znajdowali się na lotnisku. - Do zobaczenia, Ashira i Shina! - odparł Ryder. - Do widzenia! Miło była was poznać! Jakby co to mam jeszcze jedną rzecz do przekazania! - mówiła Ashira. - Niedługo przyjedzie do was pewna suczka rasy saluki i będzie mnie zastępować oraz być tu z wami! Do widzenia! - odparła. - Na razie, Ashira i Shina! - pożegnały się pieski, po czym obie lwice wsiadły do samolotu i poleciały. - Ciekawe co mówiła Ashira w sprawie tej nowej suczki... - zastanawiała się Patty. - Mnie też to zastanawia... - odparła Dilara. - No ale na pewno nie będzie piękniejsza od ciebie - odparł Killen. - Bo ty jesteś najpiękniejsza! - wtrącił się Zorro. - Świetnie! No i kto teraz odgoni Killena i Zorro ode mnie? - odparła Dilara. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Dilary Kilka godzin później pieski znajdowały się już pod bazą Psiego patrolu. Aż tu nagle przyjeżdża limuzyna, w której była Colette i jej rodzina, oraz ktoś jeszcze. Pierwsi wyszli najmłodsi członkowie rodziny. - Maxis! Shiny! BeautyBelle! - zawołały szczeniaki. - Właśnie przywieźli do nas nowego pieska! Suczkę! - odparł Maxis. - To super! - odparła Mufin. - Jest w limuzynie - odparła BeautyBelle. - No dalej! Wyjdź! Oni na pewno Cię polubią. Specjalnie wybrałyśmy czerwony dywan dla Ciebie, bo wiemy że to twój ulubiony kolor - zachęcała Dellicia. Z limuzyny wychodziła wysoka suczka rasy chart perski, która wydawała się nieco nieśmiała. - Witajcie, jestem Martine - przywitała się suczka, która wyszła z limuzyny. - Witaj Martine! Jestem Ryder, szef Psiego patrolu - odparł Ryder. - Wiem. Ashira mi o tobie opowiadała. Ogólnie to ona mnie tu przysłała. A jakby co jestem chartem perskim, saluki - odparła suczka. - Dobrze. Zatem jaki chciałabyś mieć zawód? - zapytał Ryder. - Chciała bym być policjantką, chociaż nie sądzę by to było możliwe jak dla charta. Bo ja nie chcę być psem wyścigowym tak jak moi krewni i inne charty! Poza tym ja sama uważam że jestem brzydka... - dodała zmartwiona suczka saluki. - Nie martw się. U nas każdy może być kim tylko chce. A w sprawie twojej wymarzonej pracy, Chase będzie nadzorował twoje szkolenie - odparł chłopiec. - Jak na razie możesz spędzić czas z innymi członkami Psiego patrolu - dodał Ryder, po czym odszedł. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Rydera Pieski spędzały czas przy bazie Psiego patrolu. W tym czasie Martine oglądała teren, a na nią patrzyły trzy suczki: Patty, Dilara i Caro. - Hmm... Wiecie co? Jakoś nie ufam tej nowej... - odparła Caro. - Muszę się z tobą zgodzić. Bo przecież nikt by nie przyjął jako policjanta tchórzliwego psa, który w dodatku jest chartem. A takie psy nadają się na wyścigi, a nie na psy policyjne - dodała Patty. - Och, dziewczyny! Dajcie spokój! Ja wieże że ona na 100% da radę w byciu policjantem! Ona jest - zaprotestowała Dilara. - O! Motylek! - odparła zachwycona Martine, po tym jak pewien motyl usiadł jej na ogonie i odleciał. Po czym suczka saluki pobiegła za nim. Podczas pościgu biegła w stronę trójki suczek rozmawiających na jej temat. - O nie... - powiedziała Caro. - Spokojnie! Nie ruszajcie się! - odparła Martine, po czym przeskoczyła wysoko nad suczkami i kontynuowała pogoń za motylem. Podczas pogoni natknęła się na Chase'a, który miał ją wziąć na szkolenie. - Twój czas na szkolenie się zaczął - odparł Chase. - Dobrze! - powiedziała Martine, po czym poszła z Chasem ćwiczyć. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Martine. - Hej! Słuchajcie! Wiecie że dzisiaj Zatokę Przygód odwiedzi Burmistrzyni Tajemniczego Lasu? - spytała podekscytowana Niara. - No... - odparła Dilara. - Niestety mam złe wieści... Skoro pociąg będzie przejeżdżał przez góry, to znaczy że tam są pumy! - poinformowała Caro. - Spokojnie! My przecież jesteśmy Psi patrol i zawsze dajemy radę! - wtrącił się Killen. - No a ja szczególnie lepiej się sprawuję od niego! - wtrącił się Zorro. - Grrrr...... - HEJ! Czy ktoś was pytał o zdanie?! - warknęła Caro, po czym Killen i Zorro uciekli. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Zorro Rozdział 2 Podczas gdy burmistrzyni miasta Tajemny Las (tuż obok Zatoki Przygód) przyjeżdżała do Zatoki Przygód pociągiem, nagle pociąg się zatrzymał, po tym jak most torowy był zasypany lawiną kamieni. - Co się dzieje? - zapytała zmartwiona pani burmistrz. - Niestety most kolejowy został zasypani kupą głazów - odparł maszynista. - Zadzwonię po pomoc! - odparła pani burmistrz, po czym zadzwoniła natychmiastowo do Rydera. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy Tymczasem po treningu Martine. - Dobrze się spisałaś, Martine. Musisz jedynie popracować nad kondycją - odparł Chase. - OK! - odparła suczka. - Może z nią porozmawiamy? - spytała Dilara. - Cześć, Martine! - przywitała się Dilara. - O! Cześć! - odparła Martine. - Jestem Dilara, a to są Patty i Caro - dodała suczka rasy malinois. - Wiem. Ashira mi o was dużo mówiła - odparła suczka rasy saluki. - To jak tam trening? - zapytała Patty. - Całkiem nieźle... - odparła Martine, lecz do rozmowy się wtrącił Killen próbujący na kolejny sposób flirtować z Dilarą. - Hej Dilara! - przywitał się pies rasy malinos. - Nie wytrzymam z nim... - odparła Dilara. - HEJ SŁUCHAJ! - warknęła Martine na Killena. - NIE ZBLIŻAJ SIĘ DO NIEJ BO INACZEJ... - Bo co mi zrobisz? - zaśmiał się Killen. - ZABIJE CIĘ ZA WSZYSTKO IDIOTO ZAPCHLONY!!!! - warknęła Martine, lecz w tym czasie Ryder wzywał Psi patrol. - Psi patrol! Zbiórka w bazie! - odparł chłopiec. - Ryder wzywa! - odparły pieski, po czym od razu poszły do windy. Lecz tym razem jak Marshall miał się potknąć o inne pieski, zatrzymała go Martine. - Uff... Dzięki że go zatrzymałaś - podziękowała Laika. - Nie ma za co - odparła Martine, po czym pieski się zaśmiały i winda pojechała na górę. - Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji, Sir! - odparł Chase. - Stała się bardzo zła sytuacja! Podczas gdy pani burmistrz Tajemnego Lasu przyjeżdżała do Zatoki Przygód, most torowy został zasypany lawiną. Dlatego potrzebuję dwóch piesków, które mogłyby się do tego nadać. Rubble! Ty odgarniesz głazy na moście, po czym naprawisz połowę mostu - odparł Ryder. - Rubble śpieszy z pomocą! - Niara! Ty zablokujesz teraz i pomożesz Rubble'owi - Policjantka zaraz złapie przestępce! - Ryder! Mam pytanie! - zawołała Martine. - Słucham - Czy mogłabym obejrzeć tą akcję w pobliżu i trochę pomóc? - zapytała suczka rasy saluki. - Pewnie! Dlatego, Niara! Zabierzesz ze sobą Martine i przy okazji pokażesz jej co ma robić gdy będzie w przyszłości policjantką - Robi się, Ryder! - Psi patrol rusza do akcji! - zawołał Ryder, po czym trójka piesków wyruszyła. Rozdział 3 Pieski wyjechały na misję. Po kilku minutach znajdowali się już na miejscu wypadku. - WOW! Więc tak wygląda wypadek... - odparła Martine. - Dobrze! Rubble, biegnij odgarniać kamienie z mostu! Niara, ty ochronisz teren! - zawołał Ryder, po czym pieski ruszyły do akcji. - A ty Martine! Będziesz tu siedziała i patrzyła na akcję! - dodał brunet. - Dobrze... - odparła nieco znudzona Martine, po czym zaczęła patrzeć na akcję ratowniczą, aż tu nagle na szycie góry czaiły się na pumy. - O nie! RYDER! NIARA! RUBBLE! UWAŻAJCIE! - odparła Martine. Podczas wypadku przywódca grupy lwów górskich chciał zaatakować Rydera, co brunet zauważył. Na szczęście lub nie na przywódcę naskoczyła Martine, po czym odepchnęła go na bok. Niestety suczka, która uciekła od niego, nie zdawała sobie sprawy że doprowadziła go i całą pozostałą grupę na drogę do Zatoki Przygód, którą było widać z daleka. Ale na szczęście udało odgarnąć się kamienie z mostu, po czym pociąg dalej ruszył do Zatoki Przygód. - Tak! Jest! - odparła Martine - COŚ TY ZROBIŁA?! - warknęła Niara. - Ale o co chodzi? Przecież uratowałam Rydera... - dodała suczka rasy Saluki. - Ale nie posłuchałaś mojego nakazu, przez co grupa głodnych pum poszła z stronę Zatoki Przygód. Pieski! Zbieramy się! - odparł Ryder, po czym wszystkie pieski pojechały w stronę bazy. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy Wszystkie pieski znajdowały się w bazie na konwersacji Rydera z Martine. - Martine! Zachowałaś się nieodpowiedzialnie, nie słuchając mojego nakazu, przez co doprowadziłaś grupę lwów górskich do naszego miasta - odparł Ryder. - Jak ona mogła?! - zaskoczyła się Colette, rozmawiając z kilkoma innymi pieskami. - To niedopuszczalne! - odparł Chase. - A miałam do niej takie zaufanie... - odparła oburzona Patty. - Ja i tak wiedziałem że nie można jej ufać! - odparł głośno Killen, po czym reszta piesków ucichła. A Martine była lekko wnerwiona na Killena. - Przecież wiadomo że ona zawsze kłamała i tak na prawdę nie chciała dołączyć do Psiego patrolu! Tylko spójrzcie na nią! Zwykły kłamiący chudzielec który powinien być na wyścigi, a nie do policji! - dodał piesek rasy malinos, po czym winna suczka stała się smutniejsza. - Dobrze! Zatem Martine! Dostajesz karę na miesiąc, którą będzie uczenie się przez długi czas i... - odparł Ryder. - A WIESZ CO? MOŻE KILLEN MA RACJĘ I Z TEGO JAK BARDZO JESTEŚCIE NIE UFNI TO MOŻE ODEJDĘ STĄD I NIGDY JUŻ NIE WRÓCĘ?! - odparła Martine, po czym bardzo szybko wybiegła z płaczem z wieży i odeszła od Psiego patrolu, po czym pieski na nią patrzyły jak ucieka. - Więc co... Teraz przyznasz mi rację? - podniecał się Killen do Dilary. - GRRRR... - warknęła suczka, po czym piesek odszedł. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Dilary Rozdział 4 Tymczasem wszyscy koło ratuszu Zatoki Przygód świętowali przybycie Pani Burmistrz Tajemnego Lasu. Cały Psi patrol się tam znajdował. - Szkoda że Ashiry z nami nie ma. Ona dobrze wie co trzeba zrobić! A nie Martine! - odparła Niara. - Ashira na pewno by się ucieszyła - odparła West. Wszystkie pieski rozmawiały o festynie oraz Ashirze. Lecz Dilara sobie poszła szukać Ashiry, po cichu, gdy pieski patrzyły na ceremonię powitania. Dilara szukała suczki wszędzie. Lecz ciągle nie mogła jej znaleźć. Aż tu nagle zauważyła że Martine była na górze śnieżnej i suczka od razu pobiegła. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Dilary Martine siedziała smutna na górze. - Martine! STÓJ! - zawołała suczka. - Czemu tu przyszłaś? - spytała smutna Martine. - Bo chciałam Ci pomóc - odpowiedziała suczka rasy saluki. - Ale w czym? Nic nie da się rady zmienić! Wszystko zepsułam... - dodała suczka rasy Saluki. - Ale razem możemy to naprawić - proponowała suczka rasy Malinois, co Martine zaakceptowała i poszła za suczką. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Dilary Wszyscy świętowali uroczystość w Zatoce Przygód, aż tu nagle mieszkańców okrążyła grupa lwów górskich i mieszkańcy byli przerażeni. - PUMYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! - odparła Pani Burmistrz, po czym wszyscy mieszkańcy Zatoki Przygód spanikowali i biegali gdziekolwiek by uciec przez pumami. - O nie! Psi patrol! Przed ratusz! - wezwał Ryder. - Ryder wzywa! - odparły pieski, które zebrały się pod ratuszem. - Niestety mamy sytuację awaryjną związaną z atakiem lwów górskich na Zatokę Przygód. Zatem! Suczki, które nie nadają się do walki wejdźcie do ratusza, wraz ze szczeniakami! Gray! Maximus! Będziecie pilnować wejścia! Pozostali będą walczyć z pumami! Psi patrol rusza do akcji! - odparł Ryder, po czym pieski od razu zaczęły bronić Zatoki Przygód. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy Martine i Dilara biegły do Zatoki Przygód. - Na pewno myślisz że mi wybaczą? - spytała Martine. - No pewnie że... O NIE! - mówiła Dilara, lecz rozmowę przerwał jej widok ataku lwów górskich na Zatokę Przygód, co Martine oczywiście też zauważyła. - Jak to mogło się stać w tak ważny dzień? - zdziwiła się Dilara. - To wszystko moja wina... - przyznała się Martine. - Co? Ale jak?! - Ja zepsułam wszystko. Gdyby nie ja, uroczystość nie byłaby zrujnowana przez pumy... - dodała suczka Saluki. - Dobrze! Zaczekaj tu! - odparła Dilara, po czym rzuciła się walki z dzikimi pumami. - Ale wiem że mogę to naprawić! - odparła Martine, po czym powoli wchodziła w walkę z pumami. * Leci w tle muzyka Johnny Cash - I Won't Back Down - MARTINE?! - zdziwili się Zorro i Killen. - Trzy pumy miały zaatakować Ryder'a, aż tu nagle... - HEJ! KOCURY! TO JA! PAMIĘTACIE MNIE? - zawołała Martine, co zwróciło uwagę dzikich kotów i ją otoczyły. Pierwszy z lwów górskich rzucił się na Martine, lecz ona go odepchnęła. Tak samo robiły pozostałe. - Co ona robi?! - spytała się Victoria, wyglądają z drzwi ratuszu, wraz z innymi suczkami. Martine początkowo się udawało, lecz nie do końca. Lwów górskich przybywało więcej, tak że Martine nie mogła sobie z nimi poradzić, dlatego pumy zaczęły atakować ją i próbowały ją gryźć z różnych stron, co im się nie udawało, gdy Martine odpychała ich nogami z różnych stron. * Koniec muzyki - NIE! MARTINE! - odparła Patty, po czym Chase spojrzał na Martine. - WSZYSTKIE PIESKI POLICYJNE PROSZONE SĄ DO MNIE! NATYCHMIAST! - zawołał Chase. - Martine ma kłopoty, dlatego musimy jej pomóc! - wytłumaczył Kapitan Psiego patrolu. - Ale jej? Tato, ona nas oszukała! - poskarżył się Dylan. - JAZDA! BO INACZEJ SZLABAN MA MISJE DO KOŃCA ROKU! - warknął wściekle Chase, po czym pieski ruszyły do pomocy, rzucając się na pumy i jednocześnie ratując suczkę. - Dzięki wam - odwdzięczyła się suczka rasy Saluki. Chase uważnie obserwował pieski, aż tu nagle rzucił się na niego przywódca grupy lwów górskich, gryząc mu nogę. - Aaaaaaaaa - krzyknął Chase z bólu. Przywódca dzikich kotów próbował go zaciągnąć ze sobą. Lecz Martine nie poddawała się i odważnie rzuciła się na lwa górskiego, jednocześnie spychając go do wody na plaży. Przywódca wiedział że nie ma już szans z Psim patrolem, dlatego zarządził odwrót i całe stado pum poszło do swojego domu. Mieszkańcy wyszli z ukrycia i pogratulowali Martine. - Dzięki Ci, Martine! Bez ciebie lwy górskie doprowadziły by do poważnej apokalipsy - odparła Pani Burmistrz Tajemnego Lasu, tym razem nagradzając suczkę, wraz z Burmistrzynią Zatoki Przygód. - Martine! Chciał bym Ci coś powiedzieć! - odparł Ryder, idąc w stronę suczki, która uważnie słuchała swojego lidera. - Bardzo się myliłem co do Ciebie i chciałem byś wybaczyła mi za tą wcześniejszą sytuację. Za to że wykazałaś się wielką odwagą w walce z pumami, od teraz zostajesz honorowym członkiem Psiego patrolu - odparł z dumą brunet, dając suczce złotą zawieszkę na obroże. - Au! Au! Auuuuuuuuuuu - zawyły pieski. - Bardzo wam dziękuję za to wszystko - odparła Martine, po czym zawyła z radości. Koniec Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinek 28 Kategoria:Martine Kategoria:Ashira Kategoria:Shina Kategoria:Chilli Kategoria:Spitz Kategoria:Frosty Kategoria:Darfpine Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Killen Kategoria:Zorro Kategoria:Maxis Kategoria:Shiny Kategoria:BeautyBelle Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Dellicia Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Odcinek 30 Kategoria:Niara